Kissing You
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: It's Micki and Kurama's graduation day from Meiou High.. however..  Kurama X MickiOC Sorry if you don't like these type of pairings, but ENJOY AND REVIEW!


Kissing You

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

It was close to the end of the year of Meiou High. Micki and Kurama were the only one's from the gang who were graduating, for they were the oldest of the group. It all was well during the year. Kurama and Micki had confessed their love and bound each other together by their heart and soul.

However, Koenma had other plans. He immediantly called in the Urameshi Team for a mission in the Makai. When Micki heard the news of why Kurama couldn't be there, she was crushed.  
"Micki.. I promise to be back before anything important." Kurama had said to her, hugging her close and kissing her on the lips deeply before leaving her.

Micki wasn't sure what to do. It was three weeks before graduation and the team was supposed to be there for more than a year. This hurt Micki a lot. She didn't speak to anyone for a whole week.

The girls were worried and talked to each other about it. Then, they reached an idea.

One day, Tasha, Micki's closest friend and Kurama's younger sister, came into her room. Micki was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled close to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Micki looked up at Tasha, her eyes red from crying.

"Micki. We know that graduation is coming up and, from what I hear, you need to make up a dance, being the representative of the musical department of Meiou. So, me, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and even Lilly, have decided to build you a choreography that would express how you felt about my older brother." She said, standing in the doorway. Behind her popped out the other girls. Yukina flicked on the lights in Micki's room, making everything brighter.

Micki looked at them with surprise. "Why would you do this for me?" Micki asked.

"We love you and we don't want you feeling sad, Miss Micki." Yukina said with a sad face.

"Even though Kurama left, he's still with you. We even picked out a song that would help you remember that he's with you. 'Kissing You' by Des'ree. It says of how you are kissing Kurama even though you're not with him. He is doing the same for you." Keiko said.

"Besides, you need to make a great dance for the show. Tasha is going to provide Choreography, Lilly and I will provide the lightning and stage work, and Keiko and Yukina will provide the costume." Botan added.

Lilly, however, remained silent. She looked at Micki emotionlessly. Inside her eyes, though, Micki could see Lilly was willing to help.

Micki smiled at the girls, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you guys... so much." Micki said, jumping off of her bed and running to hug them tightly.

So, then it began. Tasha taught Micki bits and pieces of the dance for the whole week until all of it was finished and she was dancing to the whole thing. Micki was somewhat trained in Pointe, but only a little, so Tasha changed some choreography for Micki so it was simplier and easy to do on Pointe. The costume Keiko and Yukina sewed together was beautiful. It was a dark blue dress with a leotard underneath. Over the top of the costume was black diamonds and threads of gold, making a large rose in the front of her dress. They also painted her pink Pointe shoes black. At the dress rehearsal, Lilly and Botan made many brilliant lighting choices and made the dance even more beautiful.

Finally, it was the graduation day. Everything went smoothly during the handing of diplomas. Soon, however, it was time for Micki's dance.  
Micki stood backstage, staring at the dance floor. She had remembered what Kurama had said to her, and almost cried. However, she couldn't now. Not in front of the audience she was going to perform for. She shivered a bit, trying to relax as the light went down. She then quickly ran to her spot, making sure not to make noise with her Pointe shoes, and got into position.

On the otherside of the audience, however, stood four familiar men, standing at the doorway of the large room. Three of them sat down as the lights came on. The fourth, however, stood in awe at the woman who was standing there on stage. Then, the music began.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials..._

_The strong will never fall..._

_But watching the stars without you..._

_My soul cried..._

Micki danced to the music with grace, letting the music invade her mind and fill her thoughts. Her movements remained fluid and subtle, making the dress lightly flow to the wind of her moving around. Her eyes were closed as if she were dreaming.

Memories then filled her head as she danced. There were of Kurama and herself.

(FLASHBACK!!!)

_Micki and Kurama sat underneath a large cherry blossom tree, just resting. She was inbetween his spread legs, leaning against his chest. Kurama was reading "Romeo and Juliet". Despite them only being friends, they acted like lovers a lot. She smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and hugged Micki close. She hugged back, sighing in joy. _

_"Micki?" Kurama suddenly said._

_"Yes, Kurama?" Micki asked._

_"Can I take something from you?" Kurama asked._

_"Depends on what it is." Micki said back, raising an eyebrow._

_"Close your eyes and I'll show you." Kurama said, smiling his famous smile._

_Micki couldn't resist. "Ok," Micki said before closing her eyes tightly. Suddenly, however, she felt something crawl up her back. She shot her eyes open to yell, but was blocked by Kurama's lips. Micki was shocked. She stared at him for a bit, her heart accelerating in her chest, before kissing back shyly._

_As Kurama pulled away, he smiled lovingly. "I took your first kiss. And hopefully.. your heart.." Kurama said, praying he convinced._

_Micki stared at Kurama with surprise. A blush crawled into her cheeks. She had a crush on him for many years, but didn't want to reveal her love to him. However, now Kurama was confessing to her._

_Micki smiled, then leaned up and kissed him deeply. Kurama kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. Thus, sealing their forever bond._

(END FLASHBACK!!!!)

_Heaving Heart, it's full of pain..._

_Oh... Oh... The aching..._

_'Cause I'm kissing you... oh..._

_I'm kissing you... oh..._

The lights slightly brightened on stage, showing Micki's full outfit. Micki began to pick up the pace on her dancing, keeping up to the beat Tasha set her on with the music. The girls in the audience and Lilly and Botan in the lights booth were amazed. They didn't know the dance was that beautiful.

The man who had just entered walked down the side aisle some, still keeping his eyes on who was dancing. It was so meaningful, it stabbed his heart with sadness.

Micki soon was lost in another memory.

(FLASHBACK!!!)

It was Valentine's Day. Everyone was ecstatic about giving their true loves and crushes roses of their affection. Micki walked through the halls, her books clutched to her chest, while some students tried to hand her red roses and bouquets of flowers. She politely declined them and continued for her locker. As she got there, her friends, Tasha, Keiko, Yukina, Lilly, Botan, and her new friend, Lulu who was a witch by birth, came over and their 'Happy Valentines'. Lilly, of course, stayed silent due to her hatred of that day. As they left her to her locker, Micki opened it and found a note. It had rose purfume and a red rose petal was embedded in the note as she opened it. She smiled and blushed, knowing who it was from. 

'Dear love, meet me on the roof when you get this note. With love, your fox.'

Micki smiled again and placed her book in her locker before closing it and running off to the roof enterance.

She quickly went through the enterance door and found Kurama with a bouquet of red roses. She smiled widely and ran to him, kissing him deeply. He gladly kissed back before handing her the bouquet. Micki blushed at it until she saw that one of them was a fake rose. She looked at Kurama with a confused look.

Kurama chuckled, then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will keep on loving you until each rose dies out..." Micki easily understood and almost cried. She looked at Kurama and smiled. "Happy Valentines Day, Kurama..." Micki said before kissing him again.

(END FLASHBACK!!!!)

_Touch me deep, pure and true..._

_Gift to me forever..._

_'Cause I'm kissing you... oh..._

_I'm kissing you..._

Micki slowly began to cry as she danced. She kept on dancing though. She couldn't disappoint her audience. As she danced, small tears ran down her cheeks. It was a good thing she was only wearing light makeup, or she would have had mascara running down her cheeks. Her tears glimmered slightly in the lights, making it clear to everyone that she was really hurting inside.

The man in the aisle slowly began to cry too. The tears glimmered as well from the shadows, but no one even noticed him. Everyone was focused on Micki.

Micki then remembered a blissful memory. However, the song she was dancing to made it seem almost painful to endure.

(FLASHBACK!!!)

It was the spring dance of Meiou High. The theme was starlights and planets. Micki, of course, went with Kurama to the dance. She wore a black and silver dress with sparkles and ruffles at the end. Kurama wore a silver silk button up shirt with black pants. No real formalities, being it was only a school dance. During the dance, Kurama took Micki up to the roof. It was near midnight, so all the stars were out.

"Wow... It's beautiful outside tonight..." Micki muttered, staring up at the stars.

"Yes, you are.." Kurama said and wrapped his arms around her form from behind. Micki blushed and nuzzled under his chin. "It's true, love." Kurama added, chuckling.

"I don't think a night has ever been as beautiful as this one with you, Kurama.." Micki muttered, smiling up at him.

Kurama smiling and kissed her sweetly. "I agree. But.. there is one thing that will make this night even more fabulous." Kurama said. Micki looked up at him questionly. Kurama then kissed her passionately. Micki kissed back, closing her eyes. Little did she notice that Kurama had slipped a ring on her ring finger. When they pulled away, Kurama kneeled down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand. 

"Micki, you have brought me so much after all this time we've known each other. Ever since we were only five years old, you have been the closest person to me. Friendship, bliss, promise, and now, love. I am eternally grateful that you have become my girlfriend.. however, as soon as we graduate, I would be blessed... if you would become my wife." Kurama said.

Micki was on the verge of tears. She began to shake and smiled. "Of course, koishii.. I will be your wife.." Micki said, letting a small tear out.

Kurama smiled and stood up, bringing her into his arms. He then pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Micki kissed back, crying in happiness, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

(END FLASHBACK!!!!)

The ring was still on her finger. Micki had kept her promise to stay with him for life. Micki was now dancing with tears dripping down her face.

_Where are you now?..._

_Where are you now?..._

_'Cause I'm kissing you.. oh..._

While the music was nearing it's end, the man stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light, revealing Kurama, crying.

During her turns, Micki stopped suddenly, seeing Kurama there. Her eyes were wide as her dark brown eye met with Kurama's green eyes. The eyes that Micki thought she would never see again were right there. She stopped dancing and ran down the steps of the stage and down the aisle into Kurama's arms, and kissing him deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered wildly. Some were crying from the song and the dance. The team and Micki's friends cheered like mad over the audience. Micki and Kurama didn't care. They were too locked in their kiss to even know they were around anyone. Both were crying and held each other tightly as if they would never let go ever again.

_I'm... Kissing you... oh..._

_-Fin...-_


End file.
